Legado
by Little Kagamine Love
Summary: Anon y Kanon, la nueva pareja de gemelas de vocaloid, quienes no permitirán que viejos prejuicios se interpongan en sus vedaderos deseos que traspasan lo que antes era prohibido. Twincest AnonxKanon. Dedicado a Kami no Sakura.


Legado

Notas iniciales:

Muy bien, ha llegado la hora, finalmente he escrito ese tan anhelado fanfic de Anon y Kanon, quizá para muchos no sea la gran cosa, un fanfiction común y corriente, pero me agrada cuando menos pensar que estoy colaborando con un granito de arena como fan de Anon y Kanon, a quienes considero sumamente infravaloradas. Acerca del fanfic en sí, está dedicada a las fanáticas de Anon y Kanon, particularmente a esas que me han ayudado a construir la trama de este fanfiction, a decidir en qué dirección se orientaría.

Con respecto al contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia, considero esto como un anexo indirecto a mi historia más longeva "¿Cómo puede el amor ser algo malo?", indirecto, por supuesto, debido a que lo ocurrido en la trama se influencia por lo ocurrido en esta otra historia. Para quien haya leído esta otra historia mía, comprenderá rápidamente a lo que me refiero, para quienes no, y no les interese el LenxRin, explicaré rápidamente la historia previa a este fanfic.

Han pasado bastantes años desde que Vocaloid2, a quien se refieren como la segunda generación de vocaloids, terminó para darle paso a una carrera más independiente para todos los artistas que componen este grupo, y viendo que no se podía obtener más dinero, la empresa creadora de este concepto, Yamaha, propone la creación de una tercera generación de ídolos cantantes, es decir, Vocaloid3, reuniendo de manera simultánea a varios artistas nuevos para que sean las estrellas. Dentro de la historia en sí, la tercera generación componer a todos los vocaloids3, sin considerar a las reediciones de algunos cuantos, en este sentido, la historia difiere al considerar que el resto de estas toman a todas las generaciones de vocaloids como un solo grupo.

Más allá de esto, las demás referencias son algo obscuras y no tienen relevancia para la trama de las gemelas Anon y Kanon, y espero que las dudas se contesten con respecto a la lectura. Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

Era una tarde de sol anaranjado sobre los tranquilos edificios departamentales de la zona prominente de la ciudad. Enormes edificios de estilo ultramoderno, cristales en las paredes y en los techos para capturar energía solar, y ventanas y puertas automatizadas para combinar la seguridad con la comodidad y la eficiencia y agregando después un toque de estilo.

A través de las calles vacías se movía un enorme vehículo, una van de puertas dobles laterales que hacía algunas horas había estado abarrotado de personas, pero que en la hora en curso tan solo llevaba a tres pasajeros. Dos de ellas eran un par de chicas de las afueras de la ciudad, de un pueblo no muy lejano de la costa. No era la primera vez que veían Tokyo, pero después de tantos años finalmente retornaban. Ambas eran gemelas idénticas, sumamente hermosas y esbeltas, sus cabellos eran de un color anaranjado claro, casi amarillo ante la luz de sol, diferenciados solamente por la longitud de sus peinados.

Aparte de eso, solamente sus ropas eran distintivas. La chica del cabello más largo arreglado en una cola de caballo de lado, llevaba puesta una sudadera negra y pantalones de mezclilla, mientras que su hermana gemela, de cabello corto y con una diadema, traía una sudadera blanca sobre una blusa del mismo color y mallas negras.

Enfrente de ellas descansaba un joven alto y de cabello oscuro con gafas, completamente dormido bajo un cobertor durante el viaje, apenas alterándose ligeramente con los movimientos del vehículo. Habían estado viajando durante toda la tarde, pues no habían podido utilizar el tren de pasajeros que cruzaba el país, en lugar de eso, aquella van de la empresa había ido por ellas, con él como quien les recibiría y les guiaría de ahora en adelante: su representante, o al menos alguien subcontratado para eso desde la cabeza de la empresa a la cual pertenecía.

El viaje se desarrolló con normalidad, justo hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol más golpeaba el rostro. Finalmente llegaron hasta uno de los tantos edificios de color plateado, que con la luz del sol se veía de un tono ocre luminiscente. Tan pronto como se detuvo el vehículo, el par de chicas saltaron a la par, mirando hacia arriba con gran impresión, tomándose de la mano todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué les parece? ¿Anon, Kanon?— preguntó el representante tratando de llamar su atención, bajando de la van con su maleta sobre el brazo —El complejo departamental número 33, será su hogar de ahora en adelante, no se preocupen, es bastante acogedor por dentro— mencionó mientras que respiraba hondo y pasaba al lado de ambas.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, emocionadas por explorar aquel edificio, preparadas a adaptarse a una vida más citadina y modernizada, reforzando el agarre de sus manos mientras dentro de sí mismas comenzaba a surgir la emoción.

Llegaron hasta la antepenúltima planta, en donde encontraron una puerta blanca con protección a los lados, encargándose el representante de abrirla con el uso de una llave especial. Al cruzar por la puerta, se encontraron un una sala amplia y pulcra, con pisos de madera y paredes azules y en general un estilo moderno en los muebles blancos y las luces que dejaban hasta la última esquina iluminada.

Caminaron a la par en direcciones perpendiculares, explorando el nuevo lugar, percibiendo el aroma a lavanda. Pudieron observar una gran televisión de pantalla plana, un equipo de computadora de escritorio con enormes bocinas, y una cocina del otro lado con comedor para ocho personas.

—Este lugar es increíble…— susurró Kanon, la chica del cabello largo mientras se acercaba a ver la pantalla plana, volteando a ver después el equipo de sonido, tan solo para distraerse después con la vista de la ciudad

—¡Y la ciudad se ve impresionante!— exclamó ahora Anon, de cabello más corto, jaloneando el hombro de su igualmente anonadada gemela, para después inclinarse sobre ella y sujetando su brazo entre los suyos.

—Mi casa es ahora también su casa mis queridas y talentosas gemelas— dijo con voz algo profunda, algo característico de él —Todo está pagado por la empresa, pueden usar lo como quieran y para lo que quiera, solamente traten de cuidarlo— señalo a la computadora y a la televisión en especial —La idea es que traten de sentirse lo más cómodamente posible, que tengan el mejor ambiente para su creatividad— ahora veía como las dos admiraban los pequeños detalles del lugar, alguna que otra obra artística minimalista por las paredes o en mesitas a los lados de la pared, o los aparatos electrónicos de última generación con los que se había equipado el departamento.

—Podrán salir cuando quieran, pero preferiría que estuvieran aquí antes de las once de la noche sin avisar— comenzó a recitar las reglas —Se encargarán de hacer la limpieza cada dos días, y yo el resto de los días, podrán ingresar vehículos en el edificio hasta el estacionamiento, y usar los demás servicios disponibles para los inquilinos— continuó explicando los reglamentos —Su cuarto está en el pequeño pasillo a la derecha, dentro tienen su propio baño completo, el mío está en la puerta de enfrente, y al fondo de ese mismo pasillo está un cuarto en donde guardo algunas cosas, y donde pueden llegar los invitados— hizo los señalamientos correspondientes, pero ellas dos se quedaron en lo último que dijo, correspondiente al cuarto que les pertenecería a ellas.

—¿Tenemos nuestro propia habitación?— preguntó Anon emocionada.

—¿Uno solo para las dos?— ahora preguntó un tanto más preocupada su gemela, sin molestar en ocultarlo.

—Si… desgraciadamente, su contrato está a nombre de las dos de manera simultánea, y la empresa solamente ofrece un lugar de alojamiento por contrato— el representante explicó mientras se rascaba la nuca —Algunas cosas nunca cambian, según me dijeron, pero supusimos que no habría mucho problema, a diferencia de lo ocurrido con…. Len y Rin Kagamine— tosió un poco sintiéndose incómodo al nombrar a esos dos ídolos de la generación anterior.

—No… no hay problema…— replicó Kanon mientras giraba su mirada en dirección del corto pasillo que dividía las habitaciones.

—Ven, vamos a verlo— su hermana interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras la llevaba de la mano hasta la puerta de madera oscura y barnizada, empujándola rápidamente para ver el interior.

La habitación no estaba nada mal, contaba con todas las comodidades que cualquiera de las dos pudiera necesitar. Tal y como lo había descrito el representante, había dos puertas laterales, una correspondiente al baño y otra al armario, una computadora persona sobre un escritorio, al lado de una laptop, múltiples lámparas de lectura y de luz suave para los casos de tener que despertar a mitad de la noche, un baúl al pie de la cama, y encima de la cabecera de esta, un ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad desde las alturas, y entonces llegaban a notar el pequeño detalle en la cama. Ambas se sonrojaron al notar las implicaciones que esta tendría, pues se trataba de una sola cama de tamaño matrimonial, ni siquiera King size para que pudieran dormir cada una por su lado.

Las dos se mantuvieron viendo la cama por unos instantes mientras escuchaban a su representante caminando hacia su propio cuarto, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola.

—Bien… parece que es un buen cuarto…— dijo Anon recorriendo hasta el otro extremo, acercándose a la ventana y corriendo las cortinas para cerrarlas y evitar que entrara mucho sol.

—Si… Todas nuestras cosas cabrán aquí, y la cama se ve muy cómoda— replicó Kanon tras unos instantes sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a su hermana, quien notó al instante la voz desanimada de su gemela.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que de verdad querías una mansión?— preguntó juguetonamente mientras se acercaba de nuevo y se paraba frente a ella y la miraba con una cierta sonrisa que siempre animaba a Kanon —Piensa en esto más bien como un primer paso hacia la cima—

—No me refiero a que esto sea poco…— respondió de vuelta la gemela de cabello largo —De hecho esto me parece demasiado… y todavía ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como vocaloids ni nada de eso… al Maestro le agradaron nuestras voces, pero… realmente no hemos demostrado que nos merezcamos esto— mostró insatisfecha por esa razón.

—Bueno… no nos han dado la oportunidad— dijo lógicamente Anon, acercándose más a su hermana y colocando su mano sobre su hombro —Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos menos que las otras estrellas que han pasado por aquí por este mismo camino…— trató de animarla mientras abrazaba su cuello, sintiendo su cercanía rápidamente.

Kanon, de manera natural, se puso ligeramente nerviosa, asegurándose de que al menos la puerta estuviera cerrada —Lo sé… pero muchas de las personas quienes desean criticarnos son realmente idiotas, y no quisiera que termináramos decepcionadas, o que no nos valoraran— colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Anon, sintiéndola de manera más cercana a sí misma.

—Haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, como mejor lo podamos hacer… y bueno, ya sabes que yo jamás estaré triste si es que tengo a mi hermanita a mi lado— cambió de pronto su voz a una forma más enternecida, apegándose más a ella.

—Tu siempre tarando de ser tan fuerte gracias a mi… a veces actúas como si solo necesitáramos estar juntas para que todo estuviera bien…— replicó Kanon mientras se levantaba de la cama y ahora la tomaba con mayor seguridad de la cintura, acariciándola débilmente, bajando como por la misma acción de la gravedad sus manos por su cadera.

—Quizá solamente te necesite a ti, y todo lo demás sea banal…— respondió la chica de cabello corto mientras se pegaba más a su hermana, sintiendo como sus pechos se presionaban contra ella, causando una agradable sensación en la otra peli naranja, quien juntando sus manos comenzó a hacer presión, bajando más y más del territorio de la espalda de la chica. Lentamente juntaron sus narices a manera de cariño, juntando más y más sus rostros pues Anon seguía abrazando por el cuello a su hermana, juntando más sus rostros. Todo esto mientras las dos se alejaban lentamente del mundo, tan solo para escuchar la puerta abrirse y los pasos de su representante por el suelo de madera.

—Chicas olvidé mencionarles que si quieren invitar… ¡Wow!— se impresionó, pues desde su punto de vista, al abrir la puerta, las dos estaban sumamente juntas, abrazadas casi como una sola. Ambas voltearon con poca vergüenza, recibiendo el representante miradas distintas, por una parte, Kanon molesta por la interrupción cuando apenas su corazón había empezado a latir a un ritmo acelerado gracias a su hermana, y Anon con una sonrisa, como si no le importara que la encontraran de esa manera con su propia gemela.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó amablemente Anon, con una ligera sonrisa cómplice, aun abrazando a su hermana por el cuello, casi como si deseara poseerla al instante.

—Si… ¿Por qué no tocó la puerta?— dijo ahora Kanon con la misma mirada molesta.

—Solo iba a decirles que… si querían invitar a alguien… como algún chico… pueden traerlo, pero no se puede quedar a dormir…— detuvo su discurso al ver que sus rostros ni se inmutaban —Bueno, yo saldré de vez en cuando, y trataré de estar aquí en las noches… si traigo invitados, ellos se irán igualmente al anochecer…— comenzó a hablar más lento al ver que no dejaban de abrazarse, pese a estar él frente a ellas —¿Ustedes dos no eran hermanas gemelas?— preguntó extrañado, como si se hubiera saltado algo durante la presentación que tuvieron con él al inicio, cuando las conoció.

—Si… si lo somos— respondieron las dos al unísono mientras que dejaban de abrazarse y se separaban, ahora ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Bien… no hagan nada raro… la empresa nos permite la homosexualidad sin ningún problema, y de hecho eso es lo que les venía a decir… mis invitados serán casi siempre hombres, pero de eso a lo que ustedes dos estaban… haciendo… es diferente— continuó hablando con incomodidad antes de girarse y salir por la puerta —La cena será dentro de una hora y media—

Las dos gemelas se sentaron a la orilla de la cama, Kanon se recostó mientras que respiraba y dejaba salir la frustración del momento.

—Bueno… al parecer si nos sentiremos como en casa— musitó débilmente Anon mientras daba palmaditas en la rodilla de su gemela, tratando de nuevo de animarla aunque fuese de una manera algo irónica.

* * *

Aquella fue su primera noche viviendo de manera un tanto más independiente, considerando que a lo mucho habían dormido en la casa de alguna amiga cercana. Trataron de dormir lo mejor que pudieron, pero en toda la noche no pudieron ni siquiera verse la una a la otra, recostándose viendo en direcciones contrarias. Lo suficientemente melancólicas como para que despertaran desanimadas al siguiente día.

Para hacerlo mucho peor, era el día en el que se tendrían que presentar como nuevas integrantes del grupo Vocaloid. Se les dio sus atuendos oficiales desde ahora en adelante, planeado inicialmente para que representaran valores binarios mediante el blanco y el negro. Poco tuvieron que discutir antes de que se decidieran a quien usaría cual color. Fabricaron los vestuarios a las medidas de sus cuerpos. Un saco y medias de sus colores correspondientes, siendo lo único que compartía color entre ambas la falda amarilla con encaje liso de color naranja y el chaleco que llevaban por debajo, sobresaliendo una corbata roja que definía sus estilos escolares de nivel avanzado.

Las dos fueron en silencio durante todo el viaje, pero era un silencio cómplice en contra del representante, siendo lo único que eran capaces de hacer en ese caso. Protestar en contra de lo que había dicho sería una tontería, sin argumento alguno para proteger lo que habían hecho.

Después de todo, ¿Qué razón tenían para hacer aquello? ¿Quién les ordenaba que se tuvieran esa clase de cariño la una por la otra, siendo que bien podrían haberse comportado como una pareja de simples hermanas gemelas sin tener que complicar las cosas?

Ahora se iban a convertir en Vocaloids, estrellas, ídolos dentro de la cultura pop, y objetos de admiración en los medios de comunicación del ocio. No tenían que hacer ese tipo de cosas, la generación anterior de Vocaloids había quedado cruelmente marcada por una polémica similar, con la diferencia de que sus predecesores habían tenido la ventaja de apelar a la lástima cuando las cosas se salieron de control y una de las ídolos quedó embarazada de su propio hermano. Por supuesto, esas cosas no podrían pasar entre Anon y Kanon, muy para su fortuna.

Llegaron mientras aún estaba el sol en el cielo a un establecimiento de gran tamaño, que parecía una sala de cine de las antiguas épocas, pero que por enfrente, en el anuncio vertical que se mostraba frente a la entrada, se mostraba con grandes letras rojas _"Burlesque"_ , un teatro de gran prestigio en la ciudad, y a la vez una clase de club nocturno, juntándose el deseo de pasar una buena noche mientras se disfrutaba de un espectáculo sin igual, con presentaciones oficiales de artistas de renombre, o como lo era en este caso, de los nuevos miembros de Vocaloid 3.

Tan pronto como las gemelas bajaron del camión, se les presentó con los directivos de la empresa, y entre ellos, a un sujeto anciano y malhumorado de cabello grisáceo al igual que su remarcado bigote, que se caracterizaba de entre los demás viejos de la empresa por tener un parche en el ojo, y que cobró importancia al momento en el que su representante les avisó que ese era a quien le debían llamar: "Maestro". Fue el representante de las dos generaciones anteriores de vocaloid, y sería también de la generación 3, pero ahora su trabajo sería relevado a varios asistentes que se encargarían individualmente de cada vocaloid nuevo, o en el caso de Anon y Kanon, de ambas.

Tan pronto como a las chicas se les permitió el acceso, notaron como su llegada llamaba la atención de casi todos los asistentes mientras caminaban entre bastidores, llegando hasta la parte trasera del escenario, en donde deberían de estarse preparando todos los artistas nuevos que se presentarían aquella noche.

—Vaya… espero que no lleguen y nos pregunten porque somos dos— dijo Anon un poco incomodada de que tuvieran que explicar el porqué de su dualismo.

—Porque somos gemelas, por eso…— contestó Kanon decidida —Aunque espero que no nos pregunten justamente eso…— reflexionó ahora recordando la pregunta más molesta que les podían hacer.

Se encontraron entonces con una pareja muy animada, una chica de cabello rozado claro, blusa gris y falda rosa fuerte, que conversaba con una chica de cabello purpura arreglado en dos colitas, vistiendo una sudadera negra con orejas de conejito. Las gemelas se sintieron más cómodas al ver que había al menos un par de mujeres que socializaban entre ellas, y que de hecho, se veían más o menos de su misma edad, y pensaron en cuando menos, saludar de cortesía.

—Mucho gusto— saludó alegremente Anon mientras su hermana permanecía en silencio, tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa de amigos.

—Oh, mucho gusto…— contestó la chica de cabello purpura al verlas, interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras hablaban de algo sin mucho sentido, y de cierta manera alegrándose de poder cortar la conversación.

—Nosotras somos Anon y Kanon— apresuró la hermana de cabello largo mientras que les daba la mano a las dos.

—Yo soy Yukari— se señaló a si misma —Y ella es IA— presentó a su amiga con alegría, mientras esta hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Vaya…— las admiró IA a ambas por su gran similitud, para después preguntar lo que ellas dos siempre escuchaban —¿Ustedes dos son hermanas gemelas?— preguntó como si fuera la primera vez que veía a dos personas tan idénticas, que no lo era.

—No, de hecho solo nos parecemos mucho y en realidad somos pareja— se apresuró Kanon a decir, obviando el tono de sarcasmo casi haciendo que sonara ridícula. Por supuesto, decir algo como aquello solo provocó que su gemela se sonrojara, tratando de controlar la intensidad de su pena simplemente rascándose la nuca.

Pero IA, quien no era reconocida por ser la cantante más iluminada de todas, abrió los ojos de par en par y exclamó: —¡¿De verdad?!— como si aquello fuera una asombrosa imposibilidad vista solo una vez en la vida, a lo mucho.

—¡Por supuesto que no, estaba siendo sarcástica!— le contestó Yukari con un tono exasperado, afortunadamente antes de que lo hiciera la misma Kanon pero con menos amabilidad.

—¿Entonces fue una mentira, ella es una mentirosa?— se molestó ahora la chica de cabello rosado claro, pensando en que las gemelas que recién conocía se burlaban de ella.

—Lo dijo porque seguramente todos les hacen esa misma pregunta idiota— volvió a responderle la peli purpura, detestando de nuevo a su amiga y a sus preguntas obvias, sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido a una sonrojada Anon quien había estado a punto de desmentir la mitad de la mentira que había dicho su hermana.

—Bueno, aun así me parece sumamente grosero que haya mentido en nuestro primer encuentro— siguió IA protestando, a lo que Yukari solamente la tomó del hombro con una mano mientras con la otra le cerraba la boca a la fuerza.

—Lo lamento mucho… entiendo que les debe de molestar que les pregunten cosas obvias… no se preocupen por lo que ella diga— dijo la peli purpura mientras que trataba de movilizar a su insistente amiga en dirección contraria a la que habían llegado las gemelas.

—No nos molesta, de hecho, siempre nos da oportunidad de contestar de maneras diferentes— rio Anon mientras que le daba un pequeño golpecito con el codo a su hermana, como si ambas fueran cómplices en esa clase de bromas al presentarse.

—Nos ayuda a… conocer las reacciones de la gente— confirmó ahora la chica de cabello más largo, saliendo de la impresión inicial causada por IA y su comportamiento.

Lejos de que esto les causara complicaciones, ayudó de hecho a romper el hielo, y ambas parejas se sintieron más tranquilas que antes, conversando acerca de las experiencias vergonzosas que habían tenido, o de como alguna de ellas les había metido en problemas a la otra por sus preguntas. Pero la conversación llegó rápidamente a su fin sin que sus cálidas palabras de amistad llegaran a oídos de otros integrantes y les ayudaran a romper el hielo, pronto, el Maestro hizo sonar un silbato, atrayendo la atención de todos al centro.

—¡Formaos, en línea recta!— les gritó mientras que colocaba sus manos en su espalda de una manera un tanto exagerada, casi como si se tratara de un protocolo militar. Automáticamente, todos se formaron, obedeciendo sin reproche alguno, sin necesidad de formarse por estaturas, sino nada más por conveniencia.

—No crean que por el hecho de haber sido seleccionados para participar en este proyecto musical les garantiza que de ahora en adelante una vida de fama y glamour, ¡No!— hizo énfasis en la negación, zapateando fuertemente, provocando que a todos se les crisparan los nervios un poco por la repentina seriedad del asunto —Allá afuera se encuentran los espectadores, millones de ojos esperando para poder verles por todo _ángulo posible—_ enfatizó estas últimas palabras como si se trataran de algo literal —Analizándolos y juzgándolos desde incluso antes de que den su primer paso al escenario, esperando poder excitarse o asquearse con el espectáculo que ustedes les den— apuntó directamente a una chica de cabello beige con café y una corona encima de este —Oren a quien lo deseen, de que los detesten, de que los mantengan en el olvido, que los odien como si hubieran matado a cada una de sus madres— elevó un poco más la voz —Porque si a esas personas les agradan, créanme, que no se detendrá solamente en la admiración, se obsesionarán con sus cuerpos, exigirán más de lo que cualquier humano podría, y absorberán todo lo que les quede a ustedes de humanidad aunque ya hayan dado lo último que tienen, hasta dejarlos en tristes despojos inservibles y reflejos amargos de lo que alguna vez fueron cuando les creyeron grandes—

Parecía que decía todo eso para intimidarles o advertirles, pero lo hacía parecer más como una garantía a que consideraran, antes de proceder, lo que realmente eral el mundo del espectáculo.

—La vida de la farándula no es nada cariñosa, y si ustedes quieren llegar hasta lo más alto, como lo hicieron mis predecesores en sus tiempos, bajo mi consejo, den un paso al frente, sin voltear hacia atrás, y demuestren que están dispuestos a sufrir y morir por vocaloid—

E incluso tras haber dicho eso, mencionar la muerte y el sufrimiento, todos ellos dieron el paso al frente, sin excepción y sin cobardía, quizá tan solo los más jóvenes, como una chica de voz aguda, con cabellos morados y una boina, y por supuesto, las gemelas Anon y Kanon, a quienes no les habría faltado miedo, más al tomarse de la mano, compartieron paralelamente todo el valor que necesitaban.

—Bien… carne fresca— dijo el Maestro mientras que ajustaba un poco su parche —Ahora a descansar y relájense un poco…— les ordenó, dejando extrañada a la mayoría por el repentino declive de la seriedad —Solo les di una advertencia por ahora, funciona mejor asustarlos desde ahora que esperar a que se desplomen…— y dicho esto, se retiró del escenario, dirigiéndose a su asiento desde donde observaría a todos.

La primera chica en pasar a cantar fue una chica de cabello rubio y orejitas de gato sobre su cabeza, con un vestido anaranjado que cantó de manera suave y un poco lenta, encantando al instante. De manera continua, el público alababa a quien quiera que pasara, mientras que Anon y Kanon se mantenían juntas y esperando sus turnos para cantar, sujetándose mutuamente los hombros para tranquilizarse.

—No te preocupes, hermana…— dijo Kanon mientras acariciaba los hombros de su gemela —No es la primera vez que cantamos en público— le recordó mientras que miraba a su hermana respirando fuertemente, y respirando junto con ella en una clase de terapia respiratoria.

—Pero es la primera vez que de verdad es importante— dijo ella tomando las manos de su hermana, justamente cuando fue anunciada la salida de la última cantante que les precedía.

—Muy bien, aquí vamos— le dijo Kanon, colocándose sus guantes medios, que dejaban dos de sus dedos fuera.

—Lo haremos bien— afirmó Anon ganando confianza en el último momento, parándose frente a la cortina roja tras la cual se encontraba el escenario principal y por lo tanto, el público.

Así salieron con todo el ánimo del mundo, y tan pronto como los aplausos del público se detuvieron, conceptualizaron a todos los espectadores, comprendiendo primero que nada que no eran tantos, para después recordar vagamente su rutina de baile planeada, y comenzar a cantar. La canción fue algo que ellas dos habían elegido de un catálogo de canciones, sin la posibilidad de poder hacerle muchas modificaciones, pero lo importante fue que mantuvieron la letra como lo deseaban. La canción trataba de dos voces que expresaban el deseo de estar juntas por siempre, en un amor casi imposible frente al resto del mundo, todo un clásico.

Al final de la canción, ambas se detuvieron, y la gente les aplaudió, llenándolas de orgullo por primera vez en sus vidas

* * *

Tras el final del pequeño concierto de presentación, prosiguió la fiesta llena de toda clase de personalidades de la música y quizá alguna que otra persona colada, familiares de familiares de amigos de conocidos que deseaban conocer a las nuevas estrellas del espectáculo. Pero la fiesta no se prolongó demasiado, aunque cierto fue que el lobby se llenó de una gran cantidad de personas que disfrutaron de una pequeña muestra de las bebidas y de la comida que el lugar tenía para ofrecer, el tiempo se redujo para que los invitados pudieran pasar a una pequeña conferencia de prensa, tras la cual se ambientaría mejor el teatro para la fiesta.

En un inicio, los reporteros se sentaron de manera ordenada en una gran sala lateral destinada a presentaciones de esa clase, la mayoría eran simple gente de espectáculos, algunos cuantos músicos de la escena musical y quizá algún periódico local que había conseguido acceso para una nota que promocionara sus publicaciones aún más entre los jóvenes interesados en el asunto.

Todos los artistas fueron sentados enfrente de una larga mesa, y les prometieron que las preguntas serían rápidas, pero que trataran de contestar de manera correcta, pues serían la primera vez que el público los percibiría como personas.

No obstante, pese a que Anon y Kanon se sentaron con ánimos, la mayoría de las primeras preguntas fueron para Seeu, la chica coreana adoptada por un par de hombres japoneses, pero luego de eso, las preguntas se evocaron hacia IA, quien no solamente había impresionado más que todos los demás con su presentación, sino que aparte de eso, había recibido un contrato para ser la intérprete de un nuevo álbum destinado a una nueva serie televisiva basada en una novela exitosa, y gracias a la atención que se llevó ella, con el tiempo los reporteros comenzaron a preguntarle también a su amiga cercana, Yukari.

De tal manera que el tiempo pasaba y Anon y Kanon se mantenían en silencio mientras miraban a estas tres chicas responder la mayoría de las preguntas, no siendo hasta que le hicieron una pregunta a uno de los únicos chicos, un rubio de origen británico llamado Oliver. Aquella pregunta fue concerniente a su ojo cubierto con vendajes, y de su atuendo que recordaba a los marineros de siglos anteriores.

Esa sola pregunta hizo nacer la curiosidad de los reporteros en las demás personalidades, hasta que lentamente se fueron acercando hacia Anon y Kanon. Lo primero que les preguntaron fue por parte de un reportero algo intrépido que buscaba hacer algo de ruido con su presencia, buscando algo interesante acerca de ellas, mientas que todos los demás se quedaban sentados.

—¿Podrían decirnos si tiene alguna relación con Len y Rin Kagamine? Ya saben, los gemelos originales que participaron en la segunda generación de vocaloid— preguntó con un tono mordaz, como si les reclamara a ellas por robar el concepto de gemelos en un solo equipo de cantantes.

—Claro que si— respondió Kanon casi al instante —Ellos son nuestros hermanos mayores— dijo con voz clara y rápida.

—De hecho, es por eso por lo cual no usamos el apellido, no queríamos usar su fama para ganar fama— admitió Kanon sonando firme y justa —pero ellos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos y mentores cuando lo necesitamos— aclaró con un tono de cariño, provocando que más reporteros comenzaran a pedir la palabra para hacerles preguntas.

Pronto comenzaron a preguntar acerca no solamente de la canción que habían interpretado, sino que les dio gusto de conocer a una pareja que se llevara tan bien. Admitieron se fanáticas del baile, en casi todas sus formas, y también que eran sumamente aplicadas en los temas escolares. Les gustaba tocar instrumentos como el piano, el chelo y el arpa. Terminaron, al igual que con las estrellas anteriores, preguntando trivialidades a las dos, como nombrar su alimento favorito, o su materia escolar favorita. Solamente al final una de estas personas preguntó algo que de principio tenía poco interés realmente.

La persona quien hizo la última pregunta para ellas dos, era algo nuevo, quien había estado pidiendo la palabra desde el inicio de la sesión de preguntas. Siendo su primera vez en una conferencia de presa, se encontraba ligeramente nervioso, pues ya habían agotado las preguntas tanto básicas como de interés, y por lo tanto tenía él que pensar en una de manera rápida, tan solo en el transcurso en el que se levantaba, soltando la única pregunta que se le ocurrió.

—¿Ustedes dos son gemelas?— y al instante, tras decir aquello, se soltaron un montón de risas que lo hicieron sentir ridiculizado, pero al instante en el que escuchó esto, cambió inmediatamente la pregunta, intentando conseguir algo más ambiguo —¿Ustedes dos tiene una relación íntima?— preguntando como si con eso lograra traspasar todo lo que el apellido Kagamine significaba hacia ellas dos.

Pero en lugar de responder de manera sarcástica, las dos se vieron la una a la otra, y como si supieran que decir, y Anon respondió con claridad.

—Sí, de hecho, es una buena pregunta, nosotras dos si somos **gemelas** — dijo alegremente mientras que miraba a su hermana y esta guiñaba su ojo, tomándola rápidamente de la mano sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

—Y también tenemos una **relación íntima** — ahora Kanon levantó un poco su mano, mostrando la juntura que tenían entre sus dedos, volteándose a ver de manera sumamente evidente, las dos se acercaron, besándose directamente en los labios, girando un poco sus caras para que de manera congruente, sus labios se complementaran de lados. El beso no duró más de cinco segundos, y aun así, para todas las cámaras que habían enfocado en esa dirección, se vio tan prolongado y cariñoso como un verdadero beso podría verse.

Si bien, al mostrar sus manos juntas y decir que tenían una relación íntima, los reporteros habían quedado choqueados, nada los preparó para lo que seguía, ensordeciendo a gritos y exclamaciones y cegando a flashazos de cámaras que ahora se centraban en ambas.

La estrategia había salido de la nada, y de igual manera, la conferencia había tenido que ser adelantada para ellas dos, disimulando el inicio de la fiesta que de cualquier manera, las personas quienes no eran reporteros ya habrían de empezado.

Casi no se tocó el tema, al menos no abiertamente, no se había generado un criterio base por el cual opinar, excepto quizá repudios personales, ninguna ley decía que eso fuera malo o incorrecto, por lo que era toda una prueba personal poner sobre la mesa los verdaderos pensamientos concernientes al asunto. Por supuesto, que de no haber sido por la ley que permitía a los hermanos casarse, de hace algunos años, quizá cualquiera habría protestado incluso antes de que el beso entre ellas hubiera terminado, y curiosamente, era quizá ese el asunto que más había pasado a segundo plano.

La única persona quien nombró a las gemelas un par de veces, fue IA, quien no daba reparos en cuestionar a todos los que hablan con ella, en cierto punto de las conversaciones, acerca de lo que pensaban de Anon y Kanon, siempre con su propia opinión irrumpiendo por delante, opinando que de alguna manera, una de las dos debía de estar mintiendo con lo que dijo.

* * *

Con respecto a las gemelas, las dos terminaron sentadas en la parte trasera de la limusina que se supone, debía de sacar a todas las estrellas al final de la fiesta, pero se había adelantado por ellas dos. Pero no estaban felices por eso, tampoco tristes o con sentimientos de culpa, las dos estaban enojadas, y solamente por fuera, ya que por dentro se encontraban furiosas.

—¡Fue la peor estrategia publicitaria de la historia!— les gritó su representante mientas que movía en sus dedos una de esas pequeñas pelotas de esponja hechas para eliminar el estrés, ya que lo necesitaba en ese instante —Fue como darse un maldito tiro enfrente de todos, aunque no dudo en que los noticieros las destrozarán para el final de la noche— continuó con su griterío histérico mientras que trataba de mantener su voz baja.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron de brazos cruzados y miradas serias mientras que la limusina se movía rápidamente, ni siquiera sintiendo el movimiento gracias a la amortiguación.

—Debería de estar avergonzadas, es como si la familia Kagamine no pudiera salir de lo mismo ¿Qué pensarán sus padres?— elevó la mano aquel hombre, exclamando más alto al decir aquello.

—Ya lo saben…— musitó débilmente Anon, dándose cuenta de que había llamado altamente la atención de su representante, quien ahora la miraba con disgusto —O al menos lo sospechan, como usted lo sospechaba— explicó rápidamente, pero sin disminuir la ira en su mirada.

—¡Y tampoco a ellos les debíamos explicaciones!— gritó ahora su hermana mientras que ella si se daba el lujo de cambiar el tono de su voz, pero solo a uno más furioso.

—No necesito explicaciones, porque sé que no tienen ninguna— le contestó el representante tajante como pocas veces antes al conversar —Sus hermanos Len y Rin tan siquiera podían decir que querían enmendarse un poco por culpa de ese "error" que cometieron— dijo refiriéndose al sobrino de Anon y Kanon —Y la gente los tuvo que aceptar por eso, porque cambiaron de ser una pareja de hermanos a una pareja de esposos que solamente quería criar a su hijo— de alguna manera, eso les había ofendido a las chicas más que cualquier otra cosa —La gente, cuando las vea a ustedes solamente verá lesbianismo, incesto, y a un par de niñas inmaduras y malcriadas— remarcó una última vez, dejándolas a las dos en silencio, pero solo por unos instantes.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?— preguntó Kanon sin siquiera implicar que quisiera saber la opinión del representante.

—Lo que mostramos es una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas, aprendimos de Len y Rin a no ocultar esas cosas, o a la larga solamente nos haría daño— insistió a la par su gemela, tomándola de la mano.

—Y si para usted somos solamente un par de chicas caprichosas, nos parece completamente perfecto, no tiene que aceptarnos— volvió a replicar la chica de cabello corto, reafirmando su posición.

—Si nosotras estamos juntas es porque nos amamos y **queremos** estar juntas, sin tener que darle explicaciones absurdas o justificaciones— reclamó de nuevo Kanon, firmemente, tal y como hablaba cuando se enfadaba.

Esperaron a ver si es que respondía algo el representante, pero en lugar de eso, nada más sacó su celular mientras les miraba con ánimos de reclamarles —Bien… pero veremos qué es lo que piensa el Maestro de todo esto— comenzó a marcar, y en poco tiempo, tenía su celular en altavoz dispuesto a pasarle la antorcha a su superior.

Al contestar, se escuchó a un hombre viejo tosiendo como si fuera el final de su vida, y luego de eso, la pronunciación de un par de palabras de manera estorbosa y raposa —¿Quién habla?—

—Sí, Maestro— habló el representante —Soy Kieku, miembro de la subdivisión de apoyo a los talentos activos de Yamaha— contestó amablemente —Represento a las artistas Anon y Kanon— se presentó, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Oh claro, el sujeto afeminado— lo recordó el Maestro, tratando de mantener la conversación lo más seria posible —Vi lo que hicieron esas chicas, esas dos… hermanas— se escuchó como se reía del otro lado de la línea —Bastante impresionante, llegaron a las noticias nacionales en tiempo record— al decirlo, las gemelas se quedaron sorprendida, y el primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente fue el cómo se había esparcido la nota y cómo la habrían tomado sus padres.

—Si señor… muy impresionante— respondió Kieku, de quien las gemelas habían olvidado su nombre hasta esa última mención —Por lo mismo, me he dado a la tarea de… darles a entender que lo que han hecho ha sido no solamente incorrecto, sino también perjudicial tanto para sus carreras recientemente iniciadas, sus familias, y por supuesto, a la empresa— terminó de hablar, esperando una réplica de su superior, pero al parecer este esperaba a que le dijera la razón de la llamada —Por desgracia, ellas dos siguen expresando osadía y mostrándose incapaces de ver la magnitud de sus actos— continuó informando como si fuera su necesario deber.

—¿Y eso en que me concierne a mí?— contestó el Maestro, como si comenzara a hartarse de tanto discurso.

—Pensaba que usted podría decirles, o relatarles del impacto que tuvo lo que hicieron, pues usted se encargó de llevar en sus hombros a un caso _bastante_ similar, y además podría hablarle de las consecuencias que tendrá lo que hicieron frente a las cámaras de manera legal y laboral, pues es usted quien se encarga de gestionar de manera general a los talentos de la empresa— trató de dar a entender en donde estaba el problema, pero sin decirlo, dejarle todo el espacio que deseara al Maestro para que les regañara.

Pero este no parecía inmutarse por lo que le informaba, más bien, parecía aburrido, al igual que Anon y Kanon, quienes se mantenían expectantes.

—Oh si…— respondió finalmente la voz tras la línea telefónica —Len y Rin, esos malditos bastatardos…— de alguna manera, expresó aquella forma de referirse a ellos con un tono nostálgico, casi cariñoso —Sin duda alguna lo que hicieron fue grande, y me refiero a que fue algo realmente ruidoso, tanto en la escena musical, como en los asuntos legales… e incluso creo que hicieron mucho ruido en la religión, lo sé porque yo mismo les ayudé en todo el transcurso— volvió a reírse un poco, ahora ganando algo de confianza con las gemelas.

—¿Usted es Salta? ¿Usted fue quien apoyó a Len y Rin?— preguntó animada Kanon, recordando lo poco que le habían hablado sobre él con sus hermanos.

—Tuve que cubrir a esos demonios miles de veces, incluso les llegué a salvar la vida— afirmó el Maestro —Tuvieron sus altos y sus bajos, pero al final, diría que dejaron una marca en la empresa y en la industria— afirmó sin vergüenza de lo que hizo ni de a quien defendí.

—¡Exacto!— concordó Kanon ahora, con los mismo ánimos que su gemela —Nosotros solamente estamos haciendo lo que tenemos derecho, porque Len y Rin ya pasaron por eso antes… no hay ningún problema con lo que hicimos, ¿O sí?— preguntó tratando de no cantar victoria por adelantado.

—Para nada, las políticas que le permitían a los directivos sacar de manera arbitraria a quien quisieran del proyecto acabaron hace un buen rato— explicó Salta —Si ustedes piensan que pueden llegar a tener éxito pese a lo que hicieron, no me opondré a lo que crean— sonó lo suficientemente convincente mie tras que ellas dos reían por lo que dijo.

—Pero señor, ha comprometido a toda le empresa con lo que hicieron, le han dado una mala impresión a la gente de lo que es Yahama, y de lo que se hace en Crypton— protestó una última vez, tratando de poner "justicia" en el asunto.

—Todos hacen eso, a nadie le importa— contestó tajante el Maestro, colgando al instante, dando a entender que no había nada más que decir.

La limusina quedó de nuevo en silencio. Anon y Kanon ahora se sonreían con complicidad mientras que el representante solamente se quedaba serio.

—¿En serio? ¿Van a ser amantes así como si nada, aunque sean hermanas?— se escuchó el tomo de desprecio al decir aquello.

—Claro que sí, jamás podría amar a nadie más que a mi querida hermana— dijo Anon mientras abrazaba a su hermana por el cuello y pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

—Seremos inseparables de por vida, así que espero que se acostumbre a eso— ahora declaró Kanon mientras que abrazaba a su gemela por la cintura.

—Bien… hagan lo que quieran— se negó a continuar charlando con ellas mientras giraba su mirada ante la escena que se ponía cada vez más cariñosa entre ellas dos. Y dicho cariño continuó cuando fueron llevadas al departamento. Al día siguiente, tras haber pasado una noche particularmente llena de "juegos" entre ellas dos, descubrieron que su representante había abandonado el cargo para irse a otro sector de la empresa. Afortunadamente para ellas dos, esto les dio bastante tiempo libre y a soledad en su nuevo departamento compartido.

Los meses que vinieron fueron ligeramente complicados, al igual que para muchos otros de los artistas. La idea inicial de saturar el mercado con artistas talentosos y de alta calidad se vio mermado por la elección del público, al centralizar la fama en tan solo un grupo reducido del total disponible.

—Ya llegará nuestro momento— dijo Kanon a su hermana mientras esta se sentía desanimada por la falta de proyectos nuevos para ellas.

—Mientras tanto, ¿Al menos nos tenemos la una a la otra?— preguntó alegre a su gemela, a lo que esta solamente contestó volviéndola a abrazar y besando su frente.

Al menos tenían la seguridad de que era apenas el comienzo.

Fin

* * *

Notas finales: Me parece que ese final me quedó algo ambiguo… pero me gustó :)

Así que finalmente realizo el fanfic de Anon y Kanon que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía deseos de hacer :3 aunque al final lo dejé influenciar demasiado por mis trabajos anteriores, a diferencia de cómo habría sido originalmente, pero siento que de haber empezado desde cero una historia la habría tornado algo más romántica de lo que tendría que haber sido, y no habría podido dar a entender el punto, es decir, que ahora ellas existen en un mundo en donde son libres de amarse como se les antoje.

Como sea, igualmente mantendré las ideas originales tal y como las había pensado, pero mejorándolas en lo más posible, eso quiere decir que hace falta un fanfic acerca de cuándo se enamoran las dos, y otro más que sea Lemon, espero tener los dos para antes del 3 de marzo del siguiente año.

En fin, dedico este fanfic a todos los que apoyaron esta idea de seguir con la nueva generación de gemelas de vocaloid, a quienes ayudaron a crear la trama y a quienes esperaron pacientemente por esta historia a ser completada.

Muchas gracias por leer, me despido.

—

—

—

—

* * *

BYE—._

* * *

P.D.: Me parece que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction en donde un par de personajes que están relacionados de manera canónica como gemelos tienen una relación romántica. Y menciono esto porque todas las otras veces era yo quien planteaba que Len y Rin eran hermanos, cuando realmente no lo son, así que este se podría considerar mi primer twincest verdadero ^^


End file.
